The book of angels
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Hermione y Harry, necesitan toda la ayuda necesaria para destruir a Voldemort. Incluso la que no esta en este plano, si no allí arriba.


Hola.

Primero aclarar que esto no es un Hermione/Harry. Es solo una simple historia en donde ambos están involucrados y no existe mas que mera amistad entre ellos.

Disfrútenla...

* * *

_Disclaimer__;__los personajes de esta historia y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

* * *

**The book of angels**

_Ayuda, desde el más allá_

El viento movió su largo y negro cabello. Hacía un frío horrible y el cielo estaba de un color gris, casi como si los dementores hubiesen salido de Azkaban. Tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío al pensar en ellos, al darse cuenta de que efectivamente podía ser así. Sus ojos color azul se posaron en la casa que hacía muchos años no visitaba. Desde que todo empezara ya nadie vivía allí, la familia se había disuelto en distintas partes del país. Protegiéndose.

Se quedo allí esperando a que su amigo llegara, rogando que no demorara mucho. A pesar de ser casi de noche, no debían correr ningún riesgo innecesario.

Algunos minutos más tarde y con los nervios a flor de piel, le diviso a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Venía vestido de negro, con un gorro a juego. Podría haber pasado como un chico normal, pero su manera tan única de caminar le dio a entender que se trataba de él y casi al instante se dio cuenta de que había sido algo descuidado al salir así a la calle.

―Hola, Herms ―le saludo él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Hola, Harry ―murmuro ella.

Ambos se miraron y luego observaron la destruida y deteriorada Madriguera.

― ¿Lista? ―pregunto él sin mirarla.

―Lista.

Quizás lo más difícil de entrar en aquella casa, donde habían pasado tantos buenos y malos momentos, era el hecho de que estuviera vacía y sin perspectivas de ser ocupada de nuevo.

Se quitaron el hechizo de glamour cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie les había seguido ni percatado de su intromisión a la casa.

Voldemort no había caído aquel día de mayo, pero Harry sí. Para muchos el "salvador de mundo mágico" había muerto a manos del innombrable. Sin embargo nada había sido cierto, ya que gracias a la fortaleza y poder del chico, tan solo había quedado muy mal herido, causando que su recuperación tardara por lo menos cinco meses. Desde ese entonces, hacía cinco años, estaban planeando como vencer a Voldemort, quien era inmune a cualquier tipo de hechizo y llevaba un reino del terror en aquel mundo.

Cuando quedaron libres de glamour, comenzaron a realizar hechizos sin decir palabra. Con varios movimientos de varita lograron acomodar un par de sillas y una mesa. Adecentaron el lugar para que fuera un ambiente más cómodo.

Cada uno, Hermione y Harry, subieron a las respectivas habitaciones en donde necesitaban encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos bajaron las escaleras. Hermione saco de su bolso unas velas y los respectivos objetos que habían encontrado.

Se sentaron frente a frente.

― ¿Crees que ellos se animen a venir?

Hermione quien arreglaba todo, se encogió de hombros ―Quién sabe he hablado con Luna y Draco y ambos me dijeron que lo pensarían.

Harry hizo una mueca al oír ese último nombre ―No creo que vengan.

Ella no le miro cuando respondió ―Tienen cinco minutos para llegar, después de eso les será imposible entrar. Además, por mucho que necesitemos más minutos, es mejor no demorar tanto en hacer esto.

Harry asintió ― ¿Crees que funcionará?

Ella lo miro con una mezcla de sentimientos. Esperanza, temor, determinación ―Sé que las otras dos ocasiones no han funcionado, pero estoy segura de que ahora sí lo hará. Además he averiguado mucho sobre todo esto, junto con los demás.

Harry no dijo mas, esperaba que funcionara aquello. Hacia menos de un año se habían enterado de que, al parecer, existía una solución para el mundo mágico.

Cuando ambos estuvieron seguros de que ya nadie más vendría, siendo conscientes de que había pasado mucho más tiempo de lo previsto, se dispusieron a realizar un hechizo que sellaría por completo el acceso allí e incluso por media hora nadie podría ver La Madriguera.

―Comencemos ―dijo Hermione, estirando sus dos manos hacia Harry. Quien un poco escéptico, porque no reconocerlo, junto sus manos con las de ella.

En la mesa habían cinco velas por lado y a cada lado de ambas manos estaban los objetos que habían reclutado en cada habitación: un cepillo con largos cabellos pelirrojos y un cepillo de dientes. Según había leído Hermione, era la única manera de que solo las personas que correspondían pudieran "comunicarse" sin que otros interfirieran.

La chica comenzó a recitar un hechizo en otro lenguaje y Harry solo pudo desear que funcionara.

A medida que ella recitaba los versos, con sus ojos cerrados, el ambiente se iba poniendo frío y algo pesado, denso. La magia fluía por sí sola dejando solo pequeñas huellas de su existencia, sobre la mesa se comenzó a visualizar una especie de libro negro con letras doradas en la superficie. Muchas de las velas que estaban sobre la mesa se apagaron y una leve brisa removió el ya no enmarañado cabello de Hermione. Esta había terminado en un susurro el hechizo y sus ojos se abrieron al observar lo que había aparecido.

Sus manos se separaron y Hermione tomo el libro entre ellas "El libro de los ángeles" leyó, para sí misma. Le sonrió a Harry y lo depositó sobre la mesa abriéndolo y una página en blanco resalto.

Al parecer, la primera parte había funcionado.

Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Harry más impulsivo se le adelanto ― ¿Están aquí?

Nada pasó, nada se escribió, pero el ambiente aun se mantenía. Frío y pesado.

Hermione le miro reprobatoriamente y luego preguntó ella.

―Por favor, se que están aquí ―murmuro con voz suave― necesitamos su ayuda.

Entonces unas palabras se escribieron…

"_Ambos estamos aquí"._

Los dos amigos se miraron emocionados y altamente esperanzados.

―Tenemos cinco minutos, luego de eso debemos romper la conexión o si no ellos pasaran a nuestro plano ―Harry asintió, por mucho que deseara prolongar las cosas sabía que no podía.

― ¿Ron? ―pregunto Hermione, sabiendo que estaba allí― necesito saber dónde está tu desiluminador. Lo necesitamos.

La respuesta anterior se disolvió y las nuevas palabras comenzaron a escribirse rápidamente como si él supiera que contaban con pocos minutos. La frase se fue formando sola y Hermione sonrió al no haber pensado en ello.

"_Está en La Madriguera, chaqueta roja, me la regalaste tú"._

Una lágrima se delineo en los ojos de ella, al saber que tan solo contaba con escasos minutos para poder comunicarse con él y despedirse como correspondía ―Gracias Ron, gracias por todo amor, te amo…

Rápidamente un _"Yo también te amo Hermione, siempre estaré a tú lado"_ se formo.

Harry miro a Hermione y no podía creer que eso hubiese sucedido y menos que la caligrafía exacta de su amigo estuviera allí en aquel libro ―Ron… ―comenzó con voz algo afectada y tratando de que sonase suave― gracias por… por todo lo que hiciste aquél día. Eres… fuiste un gran amigo ―Hermione sonrió tristemente. Recordando como su novio moría, hace dos años, en sus brazos salvando a su mejor amigo― necesito hablar con Ginny.

"_Eres mi mejor amigo, lo hubiese hecho siempre"_ las palabras se formaban y disolvían rápido debido a la falta de tiempo.

―Nos quedan tres minutos ―le dijo la castaña.

―Gin, amor, necesito que me digas donde esta… la daga que diseñaron Neville, Parkinson y tu.

Mientras las palabras se formaban rápidamente. Harry pensó, no por primera vez, que era increíble el hecho de que Gryffindors y Slytherins se hubiesen juntado para hacerle frente a Lord Voldemort.

Era increíble que la mayoría de los Slytherins, antes de que la guerra comenzara, se hubiesen pasado al bando contrario, ninguno se arrepintió cuando supuestamente Harry murió. Lo comprobaron cuando Nott, Malfoy y Parkinson propusieron diseñar algo que matara al mago oscuro.

Una dirección conocida para Harry terminó de aparecer. **"****Número 4 de Privet Drive****".**

―Joder, cómo no lo pensé ―dijo― después de los ataques al mundo muggle y donde encontraron el cuerpo de Neville, ya le había parecido extraño que lo encontraran cerca de allí… ―movió la cabeza sacándose las muertes de casi todos sus amigos y suspiro―. Gracias Ginny. Sin ti y sin él hubiese sido imposible lo que estamos planeando, te extraño y amo… ―la había perdido casi dos meses después de que Ron falleciera.

Todas aquellas muertes les habían afectado muchísimo a todos. Algunas se hubiesen podido evitar, en cambio otras solo habían sido por las circunstancias.

"**También te amo y extraño Harry, salva al mundo mágico. Confía en las personas".**

Harry asintió decidido.

―Lo hare… ―miro hacia el cielo―. Gracias Ron y Ginny, por ayudarnos… por ser nuestros amigos ―Hermione y él se miraron.

―Nos queda un minuto ―susurro Hermione y unas rápidas palabras se escribieron en el libro.

Poco antes de que el hechizo caducara, Hermione deshizo todo haciendo desaparecer algunas de las cosas. Incluso un pergamino que estaba en su bolsillo.

―Nadie debe saber de su existencia ―le dijo a Harry― o de lo contrario todos querrán hacerlo.

Él asintió ―Los demás ¿Qué saben?

Utilizaron algunos hechizos para dejar todo como estaba, nadie debía darse cuenta de que la casa había sido ocupada.

―Nadie sabía exactamente que algo así aparecería. Los libros antiguos que encontramos decían cosas muy inciertas.

Por alguna razón extraña Harry no le creyó del todo, pero sabía que Hermione no utilizaría nunca más ese hechizo. Por mucho que la tentara el comunicarse con su fallecido novio.

―Debo subir a buscar el desiluminador ―le dijo la chica, Harry asintió y decidió salir él primero dándole espacio a ella.

Se aplico el glamour y salió. Cuando estuvo afuera se dio cuenta de que dos personas estaban allí. Un chico alto, moreno, cabello oscuro, de ojos verdes y una chica menuda, de tez bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés.

― ¿Todo listo? ―preguntó el chico moreno, arrastrando un poco la voz.

―Harry suspiro, para sí mismo, mirando a Malfoy y a Luna― Sí, todo listo.

Hermione salió medio segundo después ni siquiera evitando mostrar sus ojos hinchados.

Los cuatro se movieron en parejas debido a que nadie podía andar en grupos por las calles, era una regla del nuevo gobernador del mundo mágico. Trataron de salir lo más rápido de allí, logrando aparecerse en un subterráneo donde estaban la mayoría de los refugiados que habían logrado escapar o que se habían unido al iniciar la guerra.

Casi al instante Luna y Harry se perdieron por ahí reuniendo a todos, Draco se fue en busca de sus amigos Slytherins que a pesar del tiempo eran medio reacios a estar junto con los otros.

Sin embargo Hermione se quedo un momento allí, observando como todo a su alrededor se movía. Las personas que estaban allí se habían convertido en una familia para ella. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar a Ron, a Ginny y a todos los caídos. Los extrañaba, pero gracias a ellos el mundo mágico tendría una nueva esperanza. Con esa resolución y el último escrito en el libro, camino hacia ellos para explicarles el nuevo plan.

"**Estaremos con ustedes en la nueva guerra que atravesara al mundo mágico".**

Fin…


End file.
